


Making It Obvious

by nanalovesscuddles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, cross dressing, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalovesscuddles/pseuds/nanalovesscuddles
Summary: after finally being comfortable with his body, renjun decides that wearing cute clothes isn’t the only thing he wants.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 56





	Making It Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> •eng isn’t my native language, there are gonna be errors.  
> •now, enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcomed.

renjun had never been a noticeable member in nct. he was never praised for his looks as much as the other guys. he would always feel jealous of jaehyun whenever all the members were surrounding him to tell him how nice and masculine his body was. or when he’d hear taeyong telling johnny he had really thick thighs. renjun wanted all of that. he wanted to hear all the members worship him.

when renjun was finally an adult, he didn't lose any time, and quickly signed himself up at the gym, hoping that it would somehow help him to gain muscle, and a more manly looking body, but it didn’t. everything turned out being the oppossive. renjun now had now a thigh gap, which he had before but it wasn’t as noticeable as it was now. his waist had also become three inches smaller in a short amount of time. and instead of having a really toned abdomen like jaehyun’s, he had gained abs that made his figure look even more delicate than before. let’s not forget the main point. his ass. it had gotten bigger, but renjun wasn’t so sure of that since the members had not bother mentioning it. but he still felt insecure about it.

it’s not like renjun had fragile masculinity. he had always believed that men were allowed to show or express themselves however they wanted, but he couldn’t help it. not when his body looked so feminine besides the other members' bodies. even chenle and jisung were more built than renjun was. everyone in the group seemed to have a nice body, while renjun was stuck with his.

renjun even started to go to the gym with jaehyun, asking him for advice that could help him develop, but jaehyun always told him the same shit:

“you’re doing ok, renjun. keep doing what you’re doing, you already have a nice body.” and renjun knew that jaehyun was only trying to cheer him up, or at least that’s what he thought.

it wasn’t until a few months before boom era that renjun started to become aware of how much his fans loved his body, and even though the members weren’t praising him, he still felt a lot more confident in the way he looked. he started to love the way he looked, and visited the gym for frequently to maintain his figure.

whenever renjun had the time, he’d always login to his twitter account and see what the fans talked about. they mostly talked about how good he’d look with high waisted jeans and a turtleneck on, or how much they wanted him to wear a crop top. renjun always showed those tweets to all the stylists, with some makeup suggestions, but he did not always get what he wanted. sometimes they didn’t want renjun to catch all the fans’ attention, or they were just being mean to him, but that did not stop him from wearing all the pretty clothing at home.

renjun started doing it inside the bathroom, only posing in front of the mirror while admiring how pretty he looked with booty shorts and a crop top on, or how much smaller wearing a skirt made his waist look. then he started wearing them inside his room, making sure to lock the door to avoid the other members. renjun felt so insecure whenever he thought about showing the new side of himself to the other members, he was so scared of them rejecting him for liking that kind of stuff. and when he finally got the courage to confess his liking for girl’s clothes, everyone was supportive about it.

all the members, including the older ones, would always tell renjun how beautiful he looked wearing those cute clothes, and how much they loved seeing him with them. he was getting all the attention he had always asked for.  
all the praising made renjun feel a lot better, even the fans were noticing how shy he’d get every time the dreamies complimented him while being on stage, he began to feel better with the way he looked, all the insecurities were left behind, but not long after, renjun was starting to want more attention.

suddenly the members telling renjun how cute he is wasn’t enough. he wanted more. he wanted all the members to touch him, kiss him, treat him like their little whore.

renjun wanted to have all the members use his body as a fuck toy. he’d always fantasize about belonging to the members and being their slave. renjun always saw how frustrated the members looked when they went weeks without getting laid. he needed to help them. renjun started to wear shorter shorts, acting like a slut whenever the older members were around. sitting on the dreamies laps, grinding against them. renjun would act so submissive around wayv, making them treat him like a baby.

it would be a lie to say that no one noticed the way he was acting. 

jeno, lucas and jaemin weren’t stupid. the three of them knew what renjun’s intentions were. they knew how much the smaller guy wanted to be used, and they were not going to stay still and not do anything about it.

the first time the three of them fucked renjun, it happened right after practice. their bodies were covered in sweat, and a small figure was right in front of them. renjun’s not-so-innocent eyes kept looking at the three tall males staring back at him. of course he knew what the four of them wanted, and renjun was so glad to finally get what he had been waiting for.

when all the members, expect for renjun, xuxi, jeno and jaemin, had left the practice room, the taller men cornered renjun against the wall. wasting no time and literally ripping his clothes off.

renjun’s small body had been completely exposed in front of someone for the first time. he tried to cover himself with his arms, but jaemin stopped him.

“baby, today we want to see every single part of you.” jaemin’s voice sounded so calm, but terrifying at the same time.

“you’re so pretty baby, look at your little cock, already hard for us.” xuxi made renjun feel dizzy.

“does renjunnie wants us to fuck his pretty little ass?” jeno definitely made renjun lose his sanity in that moment.

that’s how renjun ended with two cocks pounding his ass, destroying him as he had asked them to, with a jaemin on top of him, jerking his and renjun’s member, rubbing them together, making the small guy a shaking moaning mess.

“did you think we wouldn’t notice? how much you wanted to be filled with someone’s cock?” xuxi’s words were harsh, treating renjun as the whore he was.

“who would’ve thought? our small renjun, literally begging to be fucked” said jeno, as one of his hands made its way up to renjun’s neck, adding pressure on that area, causing him to choke.

not even two minutes after, jaemin was coming on top of renjun, letting all his seminal fluid drop on renjun’s thighs. when jaemin had calmed down, he turned around and started kissing renjun with so much roughness (the smaller knew his lips were were gonna be bruised after). making a path all the way down through renjun’s torso, only stopping the moment the other’s erect dick was touching his chin. not wasting time, jaemin put the shaft inside his warm mouth, making renjun drool while working on that area.

feeling his climax close, renjun started to thrust into jaemin’s cavity, and when he was about to get his liberation, the other male stopped his movement, letting renjun’s manhood drop onto his abdomen, receiving whining noises as a response.

“you’re such a nice and pretty slut for us, injun,” the words leaving xuxi’s mouth made renjun shiver as a wave of fear spread through his body. jaemin was now cupping his face, giving him some support and affection “but you’re not allowed to come yet.”

renjun had dug his own grave, but he wasn’t gonna complain about it. 

right after jeno and xuxi had come inside him, renjun assumed he could do the same, but oh, he was so wrong… 

“uh oh… the little whore wasn’t allowed to do that without our permission.” renjun had never heard such harsh words come out of jeno’s mouth.

till this day, renjun still wonders how no one came looking for them inside the practice room, because he was sure all the moaning and screaming he made could’ve been heard all the way to america.

he remembers clearly how after jeno and xuxi came out of him, jaemin slid himself inside without any warnings, hitting renjun right in his prostate, making a cry stay inside his throat.

the other two fucked renjun separately when jaemin was finished, making renjun suffer and beg for more, they were pleasing the small guy so much, making him live all the fantasies that had been inside his head for such a long time. his body had literally been drained after he came for the fifth time that night.

renjun couldn’t hold himself that day. xuxi, jeno and jaemin took care of him for the rest of the night. even after long hours of heated sex rounds, there was still time to take care of the other, making him feel more full as they whispered “renjunnie was so good for us today.” while leaving soft kisses on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my twitter account, i deactivated it and that’s why i am posting this here.


End file.
